Return To The Spirit World : PT 2
by jxssimarie
Summary: [A Sequel to Return To The Spirit World] Six long months after Chihiro's last visit to the 'spirit world', she is released from the psychiatric care unit she was placed in . Now a first semester student in college , all seems to be back to normal . That is until a stranger with a familiar charisma forces her way into her life . A newfound love turns to chaos after she is forced to
1. Picking Up The Pieces

The last six months of Chihiro's life were spent wasted at a nearby psychiatric facility. During this time she was labeled as crazy and forced to believe all of her time spent in the spirit world was only a sick illusion. Although she was originally accused of murder, the charges were later dropped for no clear evidence of any wrong doings. Haku and his death was only a delusion, according to everyone except for herself. Chihiro knew what she saw and knew she was not crazy but had to go along with the therapy sessions in order to be released.

Shortly after being released Chihiro realized that at only 17, she was still young and had a world of opportunity ahead. It was an easy decision for her to enroll in classes for the fall semester. It was always a dream of hers to teach children so she chose to take a major in childhood education. Between her school work and lingering memories of the spirit world, everything started to overwhelm her after only a few months in.

That November, one night she decided that what she needed was a night out in town with some friends tagging along. They all chose a nearby night club known as 'Dragon's Place'. Dressed in a silk black dress with her brown hair tied back, it felt exhilarating to be out of the house dancing around entirely carefree. Dancing and singing along with the dj with two of her closest friends, everything seemed to be okay for once.

That is until suddenly a sense of nausea comes over her. Now still in place Chihiro looks out into the distance, realizing she cannot catch her breath. No one around seems to notice sending her into a panic. You're okay, you're okay.

The worlds floated around in her head, not reassuring her the slightest bit.

Suddenly a familiar voice was heard in her head, sending an icy chill down her spine. I'm here. The words terrified her. The gentle voice of the man she loved so dearly. Haku..

Chihiro knew if he really was ever real, she had seen him die. He dissipated never to be seen again. He was dead, gone forever. Her mind was only paying tricks on her. Gasping for air the voice faded and she found herself able to control herself again. The nausea getting even worse, Chihiro sprinted out of the back doors to the club, kneeling over onto the ground gagging. Trying her very best to collect herself and avoid puking, she sat there knees to her forehead, sobbing out loud.

Moments passed before a pale man with dark short hair and green eyes sat down beside her. "Miss, are you alright?"

Quite embarrassed Chihiro jumped up and wiped away any stray tears. "I'm fine.. just not feeling well.."

Now standing, the strange man before her was much taller, his green eyes sending a sense of comfort over her.

With a smile he insisted, "Can I walk you home? You're in no shape to be heading anywhere by yourself."

Not knowing whether or not to trust this stranger, she hesitated before finally agreeing. He was right that she was in bad shape.


	2. Nostalgia

Once Chihiro returned to her apartment with the strange man she encountered at the club, it was all to clear this sense of nausea was not going to leave her alone so easily. With a slight whimper the girl managed out , "I don't feel so well..."

The man , tears forming in his eyes, whispered out , "I'm sorry, Chihiro..."

Suddenly everything went black. Chihiro could hear her own thoughts , but nothing else . Thoughts raced through her mind . Am I dead? Did he kidnap me? Is this the end?

These voices continued on , giving her no relief from all of the possibilities . She took a deep breath in - and just like that a sense of relief and comfort overcame her. She felt safe even though she didn't quite know what was happening .

After what seemed like hours - maybe even days, her eyes fluttered open , streams of beautiful golden lights strung up above her . Sitting up , her eyes widened when taking in her surroundings . She was home. The familiar tracks and fields of the spirit world were quickly recognized. I'm crazy ... it's all happening again...

Before she could even collect her thoughts , the familiar voice of the man she met earlier. His dark hair and green eyes seemed so much more familiar now . "I would never leave you ... You know that..."

A smile stained the young woman's face, an overwhelming sense of joy flooding through her . Even if she was crazy - she needed this moment, she needed her closure. "I knew it was you .. I just knew it."

"I had to give you some time to heal ... and I needed to heal as well... I've been hiding out on the very edge of this world , waiting until it was time."

"Time for what?"

"The right time for you to return... Last time was too soon ... Thats why everything went so wrong ... There is something I need to show you ..."

The words left her in suspense, she could not even fathom how to respond to that. Somehow she knew this visit would change her life forever .


	3. A Prophecy

Haku led the girl to a small cabin - where she assumed he had been hiding out. Once inside he took a few moments digging through various boxes , finally pulling out a small painting. With shaky hands , he gave it over to Chihiro. Her eyes widened , taking in every shocking detail of the image . The painting was very old - you could see where small chips of paint have fallen off . The image clearly showed Haku along with a girl who closely resembled Chihiro.

"There is a lot you don't remember ..."

"I don't understand ... this is such an old painting ... before I even met you .."

"That's where you're wrong ... Many , many years ago we both ruled the Spirit World together ... While I am the spirit of the Kohaku River , you were the spirit of beauty and purity . Under our watch , Yubaba could never get away with practicing dark magick and all of the evil deeds she wished to go through with. Knowing this , she poisoned you in hopes of your spirit dying and never returning ... I was crushed and heartbroken for so long , I took a step down... That moment you lost your shoe in the river as a young girl, I knew it was you , I knew you had been reborn ... You are my Queen and I will do everything I can to protect you ..."

"That's why I've always felt out of place ... whenever I'm here I feel like I'm home."

"You are home, Chihiro ... If that is what you wish, I will not force this ... but the longer you stay here the more you will remember this world and the less you will remember of the human world .."

This was all so much for the woman to take in, but somehow - even as wild as it sounded - it all made sense to her .That is why she has always been drawn to not only here , but mainly to Haku.


End file.
